My Love, My Family
by Terra-K BeetleBeetle
Summary: Bon x Rin Fanfiction - Sequel to My Love, The Demon Bon and Rin settle down and begin their life together, but not without the help of their friends. Setting- 1 and half years after My Love, The Demon. (This is my story, but don't own the anime) WARNING: Lemon, Yaoi/BoyxBoy, BL, BxB, Mpreg, Slash(I think)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō & whoever else.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**-Rin's POV-**_

I winced as Bon pulled out of me, kinda missing the feeling of being filled by him. He laid on the bed beside me and pulled me into his arms.

Bon and I have been dating for about one and a half years now and are very much in love. Originally I topped Bon, but as time went on we started trying… different things. There was switching role of who tops, different positions, toys, role play, cosplay, and even bondage, though that was on my request. I liked it, but Bon told me it was a onetime thing. We bought a little house together after graduating and have been in the bedroom 85% of the time. I guess you can say we were breaking the house in. The only person complaining was Yukio.

After Bon had dozed off, I got up and began to make lunch – morning sex always makes me hungry. I decided on pizza, something quick and tasty. By the time the food was done Bon was up and ready to eat. He sat down and I walked over to serve him his plate. I gave him a soft kiss on the lips before he placed his hand on the back of my head, deepening the kiss into an intense make-out session. I became light headed before pulling away.

"After lunch," I said placing a light peck on his forehead and his food in front of him. I knew that would make him happy, because he loved topping. I didn't exactly hate him taking me either.

Bon nodded and dug in. After eating about four slices his phone rang. He picked up his phone and walked into the other room to talk. I followed him trying to hear as much as possible, it was useless though. I trust Bon with all my heart, but sometimes I just want to be nosey. When I heard him walking back into the room I ran to the kitchen trying to act natural.

"It was Yukio," He said sighing, "He has an exorcist job for me to do at 4:00pm."

I looked at the stove to get the time. 2:09pm. "I guess we'll have to wait until after your job is done for our 'bedroom time'," I laughed, knowing he would be disappointed. Before I could get my next thought out, Bon grabbed me by my waist and threw me over his shoulder. I already knew what was coming. We both giggled and played around as he carried me to our bed.

"We have at least an hour, right?" Bon said smirking.

"I guess we do," I teased wrapping my legs around his waist. Things were going just as I had planned. Bon always underestimates how much I enjoy sex with him.

"Oh crap," Bon said jumping out of bed. We were laying there for about 15 minutes before realizing that Bon had a job to do and that Yukio would be there to pick him up for it. Bon hurried up to put his clothes on and get ready.

A sudden knock on the door made both of us jump out of our skins. I was still laying on the bed naked, so Bon was the one who went to see who it was. I wasn't surprise to hear Yukio's voice in the background. I sighed and started to get dressed.

"By the way, where's my brother?" I heard Yukio say to Bon. Bon covered it up saying I was in the bathroom. That should give me enough time to get dressed and go out to greet my younger brother. I picked up a shirt off the floor and threw it on, then I grabbed some shorts to put on. That's when I felt something wet dripping down my thigh.

'Damn it'. Bon had forgotten to use protection. I shrugged it off though. We were both each other's firsts, and we're both male so it's not like we have to worry about pregnancies. We've had sex without protection before, sometimes when I topped, but Bon hated it 'cause it was a bitch to clean up afterwards.

After I 'cleaned up' a little more I walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Bon, across from Yukio.

"You should really come visit more Rin," Yukio suggested.

"I'll try, I've just been really… um, busy, since we've moved into our new house." I glanced at Bon and saw him blush, knowing what kind of 'busy' I was talking about.

"Well, either way I wanted to invite you two to a little get together Shura and I are planning next month."

"We'll love to." Bon answered. I nodded, agreeing.

Apparently Yukio and Shura had been dating for quite a while before even telling anyone. I guess they didn't want anyone to know or anything. I, on the other hand, suspected it during the time Shura had to train me. I just thought they used to be close friends or whatever.

After talking a bit more Yukio and Bon left for the job. I waved Bon goodbye and wished him good luck.

The minute they left I laid on the couch and went to sleep.

_**A/N**_

**_To be honest I did not expect to finish chapter 1 this soon. (I thought I was gonna finish around spring). This chapter is short, and the other's will be too. But on the bright side, the shorter the chapter, the sooner I update._**

**_It may not be once a week, like I did My Love, The Demon, because with that story I already had extra chapters ready ahead of time. Also I am at a lost for thoughts a lot of times._**

**_I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors or anything, cause this chapter was not re-read over for editing._**

**_**Thank you my little ducklings for reading**_**

_**~Read, Comment, Review, Favorite~ If you didn't like something or think I should add something~**_

**_Check out my tumblr, Terrak-Fujoshi._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō & whoever else.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**-Rin's POV-**_

I ran to the bathroom, throwing up for the third time today. Bon ran in behind me and rubbed circles on my back. I don't know what it is, but for the past weeks I haven't been feeling well. I told Bon that it was probably just food poisoning but he insisted I go to the doctor. I refused, knowing it would be a waste of time and money.

"You really should go to the doctor," Bon said frowning at me.

"No way," I huffed folding my arms.

"At least a checkup."

"Nope."

"Rin, I'm serious!" Bon said, "I'm worried about you and I really think you should have someone take a look and see what's wrong."

My face softened. "You know I hate doctors."

"Well, how about just having Yukio come take a look at you," he suggested. I sighed in defeat and nodded my head. Bon was relieved as he ran to his phone to call Yukio over.

After getting of the phone with Yukio, Bon walked up behind me, who was literally in the middle of getting dressed for Yukio's arrival and wrapped his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.

"What did Yukio say?" I asked almost melting into his arms.

"He said he'll only be an hour, maybe less, so you should get ready."

With that I broke away from Bon and went to get ready. I put on some clothes and decided I might as well make some sandwiches for everyone. I was hungry myself anyways. Now all I have to do is wait on Yukio.

I was dozing off when I felt Bon shaking me to wake me up. He was sitting on the couch talking to Yukio, I guess telling him the symptoms. I sighed thinking this probably wasn't such a good idea. Yukio always manages to make a big deal out of stuff when I'm sick. Yukio looked at me puzzled and worried.

"I really don't know what's wrong with you," he said. "You've never experienced those symptoms before. Maybe you should go to a doctor after all."

"No way. I already told Bon. No doctors."

Yukio grabbed his phone, "Well, I'm calling Mephisto. He knows more about this stuff then I do."

The minute I got ready to get up and open my mouth in protest I shot up and ran towards to bathroom. Yukio and Bon followed me. After throwing up what felt like my whole meal plus some, I just sat there.

Yukio handed me a cup of water before speaking. "Mephisto said he'll be here in a little. Meanwhile you should get some rest."

I stood up and walked away, "I don't need to rest, and I don't need Mephisto. It's just a stomach virus or food poisoning, nothing to get all worked up over". I went to the kitchen and grabbed my box of Pocky off of the counter.

"Didn't you just eat Rin?" Bon asked.

"Well damn, sorry for being a little hungry."

He sighed hugging me and giving me a peck on the forehead. "You know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just worried."

I nodded and hugged him back. Of course he didn't mean it like that. Why did I even get mad at him? I hugged him tighter before we were interrupted by Yukio fake coughing. Unhooking my arms from around Bon's waist, I laid on the couch and began eating.

"Mephisto is here," Yukio announced taking the pocky box out of my hand. I reached up to grab it, but my attempts were futile. I was too tired to get up and take them back from him, so I just slumped back in defeat. I really, really didn't feel like doing anything but eating today. I hope this will all just be over with.

Mephisto walked up to me with a weird grin on his face. "It's odd for you, Rin, to be this sick," he said, still grinning. I ignored, well tried to ignore him, and relax some like Bon and Yukio had told me, but it was pretty hard while Mephisto was probing and pocking at me.

He had insisted on getting hair, blood, saliva, and even urine samples. He seemed more interested in the rare occasion that a demon like me is experiencing these symptoms, then my actual well-being. Directly after getting the samples and stuff he left, excited to run the tests. I'm just glad it's over with and he's testing the samples instead of me.

After that I was even more tired than before, but Bon, being the gentleman he is, politely carried me to the bed. Before leaving, Yukio made sure to lecture me about resting and not moving around too much.

When we were finally alone Bon and I laid in the bed together and fell asleep cuddled in each other's arms for about 4 or 5 hours. The rest if the day was spent with Bon doing any and everything I needed, insuring I didn't move a muscle.

_**A/N **_

I know, about 2 weeks and only this. But with school starting back up and we have two soccer games a week and after school practice Mon. – Thurs. so I didn't have a lot of time. I'm studying a lot to keep my all A's from dropping. I can't write during school because I will literally have zero ideas, but come weekends I write more.

I think I got stuck a lot on this chapter, but I hope you guys like it. ^u^

It may be while until the next update

**Thank you, my little ducklings, for reading**

_**~Read, Comment, Review, Vote, Favorite~**_


End file.
